Love Potion
by Giaru
Summary: "Kind" Crashman gives Gemini a bottle of wine which, as he said, will help the narcissist to get rid of his worst enemy  in his opinion  - Snakeman. Oh, if all was so simple...   Snakeman/Geminiman of classic Megaman series.


Love Potion

Sunny Day, Dr. Wily's Castle, "apartments" of Geminiman.

He lies on his bed and looks at endless starry sky. This brings thoughts about Wily's genius who made this sky up and made Gemini himself. Nothing bothers this guy just… Somewhere on the brink of consciousness looms a thought about nasty green creature that brings only problems and always frightens Gemini in the strangest and refined ways. He can put a snake into Gemini's bed or somehow get into robot's room himself and hide into a closet, he's intolerable. Snakeman – with ease he supersedes thoughts about the sky from narcissus' head, calling fear and forcing him to shiver. Having stayed in prostration, some more minutes Gemini has decided to leave room to walk. Eventually, he considered himself as "too beautiful for nobody to see".

Leaving room and slamming the door behind himself, he has started wandering forward long corridor. To find somebody… but just not this nasty serpent. Thanks God, he comes across Crashman, not the best variant because of his perverted side… but he is better than Snake. "Oh! Gemini-kun, I just searched for you!" He has exclaimed, somehow strange smiling, Geminiman certainly hasn't noticed he was to simple to understand emotions. "What is it? I hope it's something important, I don't want you to spend my precious time." Last sentence has been told, more likely, automatically. "Look," Crashman has shoved narcissus a bottle with, apparently, expensive wine "Do you know what it is?". "Well, a bottle with wine, I have lots of these things?" Gemini has hemmed, without having found anything interesting and already wished to pass by, but Crash wasn't appeased. "It not what it seems!" He has exclaimed, running up to narcissus "this is strongest potion!" Eyes of the senior robot have begun to shine with slyness; even the normal person could notice it… but not Gemini. "A potion? What the potion?" He hasn't understood how in the world Crashman could have something like this? It was easier to find a photo of Rockman or, faugh, rubber dildo with him. "Oh, it makes the drinker afraid of the person who gave him a drink." Gemini thought that such a thing could drive the ubiquitous Snake out of sight. "Aaaah ... Who needs this one?" asked the young robot with the obvious interest and approached Crash. "Generally it for Metalman but ..." here he paused, "I can give it to you," continued Crashman especially quiet. Gemini nearly jumped on Crashman from happiness, but he restrained himself, of course, it must be so, because he's perfect! But then the older robot began his story, distracting Gemini from his thoughts. "So so," he began, "like any normal spell or potion, this one needs certain conditions," he brazenly hang noodles on the ears of his brother, but nobody really cared. After 10 minutes of explanations the bottle was finally awarded to Narcissus, the poor guy could no longer wait, because, having received it, immediately ran back to his room to prepare. Crash pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number, "Doc, DWN-019 and DWN-022 will not come today, they have problems ... no, your help is not needed, they will solve them themselves." With these words he put the phone down and whistling some cathy melody went in search of a certain blue boy.

Snakeman was "slightly" surprised to hear the voice of Gemini on the phone, even more; he was surprised when that same voice invited him to drink wine Gemini. Snake hung up and fell into a most powerful stupor in his life. The idea that the narcissist may have ceased to hate him, was not real, so snake just threw it out of his head, but soon suspicion was replaced with pleasant warmth in his heart… that it was unusual for him. Completely entangled in the ongoing, Snakeman gathered some things and went to Gemini.

Gemini just ended his preparations when Snake opened the door and quietly entered the room, Gem turned to him and froze. The serpent looked at the floor and blushed, what the hell? Gemini looked around the room; everything seems in place, a pleasant twilight, candles and table with wine.

Entering the room, Snake fell for the second most powerful stupor of his life. Twilight, candles and wine, was Gemini sick or something? Or he really decided to confess his love, or he was up to something really terrible. Snake out of ideas by a soft voice of narcissist "W-well and g-go in, sit down at a table," he shook fine, now completely overwhelmed and conflicting emotions, serpent went forward and sat down in front of the Gemini. The light from the candles reflected in the eyes of Gemini with thousands of green reflections, Snake nearly drowned in them, but woke up when the narcissist began to pour wine. "Here, I want you to try it, I have these three cases, but I do not drink," he said, drawing a glass of Snake, " more, you love of drink for another's money." And then narcissus smiled with that same smile that made the snake want to sink into the ground, but instead he nodded and drank the first glass, not even tasted. Followed by a second, then third ... then Serpent fell under the table and began to snore loudly.

At night, Gemini was awakened by an uncomfortable feeling, someone tried to undress him. Flinging his green eyes, he met a pair of red. It was, of course, Snake. He stared at the boy and continued to unbutton Gemini's suit, completely ignoring the fact that his victim is conscious. Gemini's belt have been laying already somewhere in the far corner of the room. Narcissus twitched, trying to stop a snake, but his hands were tied by Snakeman's favorite band. The next moment his lips were covered with Serpent's lips, wet tongue penetrated his mouth and entwined with his own. Gemini tried to scream, but instead of crying forced himself to moan, which was immediately dissolved in the hot night air. Oddly Snake lips were warm, though the narcissist have always thought that they were colder than the average person's, though, why did he even think about Snake's lips? He suddenly was distracted by Serpent's hands, which began to roam his body. Narcissus twitched and broke the kiss, "What the hell are you doing?" He almost came to a shout. Instead of answering, Snake held series of wet kisses on the neck of his prisoner, each of which was giving a vague sensation in the groin, then whispered in his ear, the only question, "What was in the wine?". "N-nothing! I don't know! "He mumbled, had Crash deceived him? Hot labored breath went from his ear to his chest. Sharp bite pierced the entire body, causing Gemini arch his back and moan loudly. Something warm rose in his heart ... and between the legs. Snake does not lose time for nothing and licked the sore nipple, gently pinching the other. Gemini's moan dissolved in a kiss, to which he responded with passion, writhing and shuddering under the experienced hands of his tormentor. "D-don't, I'm ... I'm not guilty" uttered narcissus, gathering together the last remnants of the mind and breaking the kiss. "It does not matter," the snake began quietly, "I want you, and I see that you don't mind ..." he pressed his hips to his partner and he whimpered softly, feeling erection under Snakeman's clothes. His own cock was erecting, his eyes clouded with desire, and his heart was ready to break out of his chest. He frantically tried to escape from bondage, but Snake, as no one else knew how to tie. The serpent began to cover the stomach of narcissus with kisses, all the way down below, a victim had flooded with blush, and he flinched and tried again to break out of the band, but failed. Slowly, as if torturing his partner, Snake took off all Gemini's clothes. Gently clasping Gemini's member, Snake began to move his arm, narcissus bit his lip and bulged out towards the touch. "Oh, you little lustful ..." Serpent did not finish, reached down and embraced partner's length with his lips. "Ah ... ah" Gasped Gemini, when Snake's tongue began to caress the excited flesh. Each time taking cock deeper, Snake were getting Gemini closer to the peak. All the muscles in his body tensed, and as soon as he was about to open his mouth to scream, Snakeman's warm mouth suddenly left him, he just could sob in protest. "I can't wait any longer," he heard from the top, his eyes were tightly shut and body trembling with excitement. He couldn't think anymore, so when he was turned over and his legs were spread, he did not protest, rather, stretched out so that was convenient for him and Snake.

"Gemini ..." whispered Snake unbuttoning his pants and holding a hot erection between the buttocks of his partner... no... He has to hold back, it's too early. Gemini instinctively arched forward. Something inside of him ached and begged for an invasion. Suddenly he felt cold and sharp pain that forced him to move away and sob, but the second Snake's hand held his thigh, not allowing escaping. "Hush, it will fell good soon," Snake whispered, developing a narrow ring of muscles by inserting a finger deep, trying to find the right place and at the same time distributing the lubricant. Later joined by a second finger and third. "Are you ready?" Snake asked faintly, moving his fingers back and forth, imagining how he will move into this warm tightness. "Yeah... oh!" Gemini groaned, a new sense of his pierced like lightning, Snake just smiled and continued to move his fingers, touching this spot, causing the victim's body squirm end earning moans from Gemini's mouth. Finally, the fingers that brought so much pleasure, left Gemini, and were replaced with something much bigger, causing incredible pain. "Damn, you're too tight!" Snake groaned, slowly forcing inside, watching as his uke squeeze g the pillow and moan in pain. "In the end, this is my first time!" Groaned narcissus, trying to implant further and finish times of torture faster. A weak groan flew from his bitten lips, when Snake finally came to the max, filling all the narrow space. A few seconds passed in inaction, while the narcissus himself hasn't moved toward the snake, and then seme slowly began to move back and forth, feeling the tight space around him and softly hissing in pleasure. Feeling that it's not enough, and the partner clearly does not feel much pleasure, Serpent firmly grasped Gemini's hips and began to move faster, almost hammering in uke and trying to find the very spot which would bring pleasure to both of them.

Gemini almost hammered into mattress, the pain did not want to retreat, and Snake began to move just faster, grabbing the air by mouth, he was feeling good for sure. Gemini clutched his tied hands behind mattresses, sobbing in pain, until... "AH!" slightly bending forward, Snake finally hit the very point, which drove uke crazy. Room filled with screams of pleasure, issued mainly by narcissus. Uttering loud cries, Gemini moved towards Snake's thighs, confronting with them, biting his lips from pleasure, and approaching the orgasm. When pleasure was already unbearable, the serpent suddenly grabbed uke's erection and began to rub to the beat of his movements. Long waiting was not necessary, and Gemini, groaned, arched wildly, spilling his seed on white sheets. Feeling the space around the throbbing and shrinking from spasms of orgasm, Snake speeded up, and hissing, he came filling his partner with semen.

Falling on sheets, wet with sweat and semen Snake pulled Gemini to himself and embraced pressing to his chest. "You know, once we did it, I ought to say something ..." He paused, "I love you, and loved from the first moment I saw you." With these words, Snake fell asleep, and Gemini only remained silent, lifting and removing Snake's clothes, which he did not take off himself. Ripped band left lying on the pillows…

As a result no one remembered of perverted Crashman ... =D


End file.
